


Jack The Ripper/Sherlock Holmes Alter|Assassin设定

by NobuNobuNobu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alter Sherlock Holmes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobuNobuNobu/pseuds/NobuNobuNobu
Summary: 首发lof，搬运一份放到这边。随时修改。
Kudos: 2





	Jack The Ripper/Sherlock Holmes Alter|Assassin设定

————基础信息————  
姓名：夏洛克·福尔摩斯/开膛手杰克  
性别：男  
珍稀度：SSR（期间限定）  
职阶：Assassin  
ATK:1954/12095/13106/15106（初始/满破/百级/全芙芙）  
HP:1760/11365/11987/13987  
配卡：红/绿/绿/绿/蓝  
筋力 D  
耐久 C  
敏捷 B+  
魔力 B  
幸运 A++  
宝具 B  
职阶技能：  
气息遮断 A+  
阵地建造 EX  
二重召唤 B+  
持有的技能：  
天赋的见识 A++  
情报抹消 A  
巴流术 B++  
————角色资料————  
角色详情：  
截然相反的世界中所存在的，控制着整个欧洲的黑暗世界，所有恐怖与绝望的始作俑者。  
从不亲自经手罪案是他的准则。  
实质上此生亲手犯下的唯一罪案是“开膛手杰克”案。  
在成功逍遥法外后，曾有可能拯救世界的侦探堕入深渊，化作无人可比的“犯罪顾问”。  
羁绊一：  
身高／体重：183cm·63kg  
出处：The Last Sherlock Holmes Story – Michael Dibdin  
地域：欧洲全域  
属性：中立·恶 性别：男性  
可以确定的是，他不仅仅来源于某一本仿作。同样混杂了其他物质。但不论是谁，都难以确定那部分是何物。  
羁绊二：  
“我不禁想到，如果我的朋友把这等天赋用于犯罪中，该是多么可怖的事。”  
开膛手杰克的真实身份不明。  
实质上，作为杀阶的“开膛手杰克”，真实身份应是不被允许诞生婴儿的积怨。  
但他的存在实质已经解明开膛手杰克的真面目。  
冲突或是另有原因，不论哪位福尔摩斯都对此含糊其辞。  
也许真正答案就藏在新宿的Archer的笑容当中。  
羁绊三：  
极为聪慧的头脑加之对罪案的精通，短短数年，他的情报网已遍布整个欧洲。  
可以说，即使是英国女王也难以阻止他所操纵的政局变革。  
倘若他认真进入议会搅弄风云，也许世界大战会提前多年开幕。  
幸运的是，和本体一样，他对政治毫无兴趣。  
羁绊四：  
『夜幕终降』  
阶级：B 种类：对人/对界宝具  
The Game is Afoot.  
不论何等光明的世界，他都会带去黑暗。  
向上帝祷告也无法让一丝光芒投进其中，淬火的刀刃沾染着剧烈的毒药。  
他是梦魇本身。  
羁绊五：  
堕入黑暗加强了他性格中的阴暗面。  
经手毒物的商人绝不会触碰毒物——在此情况之下，对痛苦与血液的崇拜与迷恋让他的小臂上时常布满伤痕与血迹。  
常年浸润于黑暗当中，也许自我伤害是属于他的唯一救赎。  
同时持有夏洛克·福尔摩斯（Ruler）、新宿的Archer并通关幕间物语后开放：  
他的故事中不存在约翰·H·华生。  
由于他早年间微不足道的某些周旋，约翰·H·华生在迈旺德战役中战死。  
或许，导致他堕入黑暗的，仅仅是缺乏友人陪伴的孤独而已。  
“如果是华生的话，他一定能获得某种救赎。”  
身为Ruler的福尔摩斯如此确信。

————角色语音————  
◇抽卡抽到该角色时  
Assasin，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。  
史书上的无名之辈，无法为您带来光辉的盛名，但能教您如何酿造荣耀。  
或者您更熟悉另一个名字——  
开膛手杰克。  
  
◇战斗相关  
出场1 刀刃的锋利会令人目眩神迷。  
出场2 你们该为能让我亲自出手而感到荣幸。  
攻击1 伦敦大桥要垮了♪（London Bridge is falling down.）  
攻击2 当我漫步踩在你的身上，你会就此死亡♪（改编自伦敦德里小调）  
攻击3 非常有趣……  
EXTRA 死亡欢迎您。  
技能1 你要下这步棋吗。  
技能2 织网。  
指令卡1 非常明智。  
指令卡2 值得夸奖。  
指令卡3 很有意思。  
宝具卡 将死。（Checkmate.）  
宝具 绝望吧！沉沦吧！歌颂腐尸上的蛆虫吧！随棺材一起堕入深渊吧！——『夜幕终降』（The Game is Afoot,）  
受击1 疼痛……  
受击2 血液……  
无法战斗1 第一次……穷途末路……  
无法战斗2 我……还不该止步……  
战斗胜利1 喝彩吧，这是你们的荣耀。  
战斗胜利2 我还没有尽兴呢。  
  
◇升级相关  
等级提升 您希望我做什么呢？呵呵。  
灵基再临1 我很喜欢天鹅绒的外套，很像人类肌肤的触感，也很像你的嗓音。  
灵基再临2 像是回到了旧时光……  
灵基再临3 犯罪是优雅的消遣，自然与此更为相称。  
灵基再临4 居然能成长成这般模样……你的动机真令人好奇呢。不与我共舞一曲吗？我不会杀掉你的。

◇好感度相关  
羁绊一 滚出去，不要打扰我思考。  
羁绊二 ……不要把我这里当成你家。  
羁绊三 很有兴趣吗？我可以教你……如何君临顶点。  
羁绊四 这……并不痛。  
羁绊五 我是寄宿在你影子里的黑暗，你只需大步向前。不必担心，残忍与恐怖我都会替你背负。我能做到的，不过如此罢了。

◇其他  
对话一 风暴未开始时是最合适搅弄风云的。  
对话二 人类同棋子没有任何区别，占据执棋者之位理所当然，沦为棋子就太可悲了……不要试图教我人生而平等！愚蠢的家伙本就该被淘汰！  
对话三 站在正义一方，真是难以想象，不会觉得无聊吗。（持有夏洛克·福尔摩斯Ruler&未通关幕间物语）  
对话四 华、生……（持有夏洛克·福尔摩斯Ruler&通关幕间物语）  
对话五 恶心。比协助警方的某位同名同姓数学教授还恶心。别搞错了。我才是犯罪界的拿破仑。（持有新宿的Archer时）  
对话六 啊啊、未出生的孩子们，我可不是为你们才实施谋杀的哦。（持有开膛手杰克时）  
喜欢的东西 ……把刀给我。  
讨厌的东西 无聊、无聊、无聊，非常无聊。  
活动举办中 与我有关吗？猜对了会有奖励。  
生日 我能送出的礼物……只有这些。…………………………生日、快乐。

————补充设定————  
Alter的长相与福尔摩斯完全相同，只有眼瞳是金色的这一条区别。两个人都是man in black and white，打扮都偏向于黑白色。  
Alter的手腕上有一些刀伤，是被他自残伤害的。而他的手指很细嫩，因为很少做化学实验。  
他本身的来源是约翰·华生的“如果”，所以在他的故事不存在约翰·华生，而他也正如自己所说的，是“虚假的福尔摩斯”，因为他根本不是福尔摩斯，而是福尔摩斯身边人的一个幻想。


End file.
